Courage
by GemiiniiCaptord
Summary: A GamTav fluffy Oneshot. No Sgrub AU. It's Gamzee's Wriggling day, and Tavros has a plan to confess his flushed feelings for him... But, will Tavros actually have the guts to try? Rated T for Gamzee's language.


_**CottonCandy57**_**, this one is for you. Sorry I'm late! c:**

**...**

Tavros Nitram was a coward. He firmly believed he was, he was told every single day that he was, and he somehow managed to prove that he was, to everyone he knew. He was very rarely called brave. He was only told he was brave when his friends thought he needed it. They only tried to convince him of that when he made a fool of himself. Such as the time Vriska forced him to leap off of a cliff, and he became confined to a wheelchair. Like the time he accidentally killed Tinkerbull. Or, just like the time he took a tumble down a flight of stairs. His friends would simply smile, give him a pat on the head, and tell him that he was a brave troll. They spoke to him as if he was a clueless little wiggler. But, Tavros didn't mind. And, even if he did, he would never have the courage to speak against it! Because, after all, Tavros Nitram lived a life of fear. There were a great many things that he could not, and would not do, because frankly, he was never that brave. And, at the very top of that list, was the very thing that both terrified him, and gave him chills the most. And it happened to be exactly what he planned to do this very day. Today was the day.

Today was the day that he would finally confess his feelings for Gamzee...

The two trolls had been best buds for quite some time now. It all began with chats over Trollian, and had escalated over sweeps into a strong friendship. Eventually, Tavros had started visiting Gamzee's hive whenever he had the chance. Yet every time the opportunity presented itself, he couldn't seem to work up the courage to say anything about his flushed feelings..

But this very day, he had finally had enough. One way or another, Gamzee would know of his feelings today. Because today was actually a pretty important day; it was Gamzee's wriggling day.

Tavros had been planning for weeks on the perfect way to surprise him. He decided that he would head out to Gamzee's hive unannounced, to wish him a happy wriggling day, and would hopefully be allowed to spend the rest of the day with him. Best case scenario, he and Gamzee would be matesprits by the end of the day.. Worst case scenario?.. Well, Tavros didn't want to think about that.

**...**

Tavros climbed out of his Recuperacoon and into his four-wheeled device, then rolled down the ramp. As he struggled to get dressed, he felt both nervousness and excitement. He got ready, then was soon out the door, on his way to Gamzee's hive.

Gamzee's hive wasn't terribly far, but it wasn't exactly close either. Tavros felt his arms burn as he rushed to wheel himself to his destination. Eventually, he could see the shoreline not too far off. Gamzee's hive stood right next to the beach, so he was getting closer. Tavros slowed to a stop at Gamzee's door, and steeled himself before raising his fist and knocking.

Nothing could have prepared Tavros for what he saw the second the door swung open.

As he gazed up at Gamzee's face, Tavros had to do a double take. Gamzee had apparently forgotten something; his clown makeup. Tavros felt his face get hot, and he managed to choke out "uHH,, hI, gAMZEE,,,"

Gamzee looked a tad confused, but he smiled nonetheless. "HeY TaVbRo. HoW's My BeSt MoThErFuCkIn FrIeNd BeEn FeElInG tOdAy?"

"gOOD, tHANKS, uHH,, hOW ARE YOU,, gAMZEE?" Tavros made an honest effort not to stare at Gamzee's face, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of him. Without his makeup on, Gamzee looked.. Nice, to say the least. When Gamzee had his makeup on, it always made him look younger, if not a little strange. But, Tavros liked his looks without the makeup. He seemed more mature, sensible, and very attractive; at least in Tavros's opinion.

"oH, nOtHiNg MuCh BrO. i WaS jUsT aBoUt To AlL bE uP aT gEtTiNg My WiCkEd MoThErFuCkIn FaCe PaInT oN." Gamzee kept his lazy smile, totally chill with his lack of makeup. Tavros just decides to smile back.

"cAN I COME IN, uH, pLEASE?"

Gamzee laughed, and Tavros felt his face turn a deep brown, thinking for a millisecond that Gamzee was laughing at his request. But, then Gamzee stepped outside, circled around to the back of Tavros's four-wheeled device, and wheeled his best bro into his hive, despite Tavros's murmured protests that he could get there himself.

Once they were inside Gamzee's hive, he circled back around to Tavros's line of vision.

"gO aHeAd AnD gEt YoUr FuCkIn ChIlL oN, bRoThEr. I'lL bE bAcK iN a SeCoNd, AlL qUiCk As A nInJaLiKe MoThErFuCkEr. HoNk."

He smiled, then turned around, heading to go coat his face in clown makeup. Tavros didn't know what possessed him to grab onto Gamzee's wrist, stopping him.

"wAIT,," Tavros felt his face flush, once again. "i, kINDA LIKE, sEEING YOU WITHOUT, THE fACE PAINT,," He looked down at the floor.

Gamzee looked a little startled, and a faint tint of indigo covered his face. "UhHh.. AlRiGhT, bRo. WhAtEvEr AlL uP aNd GiVeS mE tHe OpPoRtUnItY aT kEePiNg YoU aLl SmIlInG aNd ShIt." Tavros looked up at the taller troll with an expression of surprise, as if he didn't think that Gamzee would actually do what he asked. Then, he grinned.

The two then proceeded to have the best day ever. They had rap battles, Tavros tried to teach Gamzee how to play Fiduspawn for the hundredth time, and Gamzee even convinced Tavros to try a sip of Faygo. It mostly just tasted like sugar, but Tavros smiled and told him it was pretty good anyway. The two had a whole lot of fun. By the end of the day, Tavros could barely keep his eyes open.

It was when Gamzee was in the middle of carrying Tavros back to his four-wheeled device, that Tavros finally remembered the main reason he had come to visit Gamzee's hive in the first place; his flushed feelings. Shit. It was now or never..

"uHH, gAMZEE, i WAS WONDERING,,, dO YOU REMEMBER, wHAT DAY THIS IS?" Tavros stuttered out. Gamzee looked a little puzzled. Gamzee was carrying him bridal style, so Tavros could see him pout a little in thought.

"WeLl, UmM... cOuLd YoU bE sO mIrAcUlOuS aS tO aLl Up AnD gIvE mE a MoThErFuUkIn HiNt?"

_That was it_. That was his golden opportunity.. But, could he take it? After all, Tavros Nitram was most definitely a coward. But, when he thought about it.. He wanted this. So, so badly. And if he wanted the chance to be Gamzee's matesprit, he was going to have to have a little courage...

Tavros grabbed Gamzee's face in his hands, kissing him quickly. Gamzee's lips were surprisingly soft.. The kiss only lasted about two or three seconds, but Gamzee's reaction was huge. His whole face lit up with indigo, and he staggered, nearly dropping Tavros.

When the kiss broke apart, Tavros's arms lingered around Gamzee's neck. He gulped, looking directly into Gamzee's eyes. "hAPPY WRIGGLING DAY, gAMZEE,,,"

The silence was deafening. The longer Gamzee just stared back at him, the more worried Tavros became. He started feeling like he was going to cry. What if Gamzee hated him now? What if he didn't feel the same? Had he just thrown their friendship out the window?.. Then, just as he was about to start stuttering out apologies, Gamzee slowly, tentatively, kissed him again.

His lips, cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, neck; Gamzee pressed soft kisses to Tavros's skin, wherever he could reach. Tavros's earlier nervousness melted into lighthearted giggles; Gamzee's lips tickled. Gamzee grinned. He adored that sound. If Gamzee went to sleep, and woke up deaf, he would be satisfied with just knowing that Tavros's laugh was the last sound he'd ever heard. Tavros was a miracle to him if there ever was one. Gamzee walked backwards, away from Tavros's four-wheeled device. He wasn't quite ready to let the other troll leave.

Without looking where he was going, Gamzee tripped and fell over on his butt, taking Tavros down with him. Thankfully, they had both crashed into a horn pile. It was a bit less hard of a landing than what it would have been on the floor, but much more noisy. But, the chorus of loud HONKs only made Tavros laugh harder, so Gamzee supposed he was cool with it. The two relaxed on top of the horn pile, too lazy to try getting up again. They laughed, and smiled, and kissed. Their faces were flushed, and they were simply dizzy with happiness.

As Tavros relaxed into the horn pile, he yawned softly, realizing just how tired he was. A day spent with Gamzee was never dull. The indigo-blooded troll gazed over at his flush-crush fondly. He leaned over, pressing a final kiss of the day to Tavros's lips. When he pulled away, Tavros smiled up at him, his eyes half-lidded. He shifted closer to Gamzee, trying the best he could to be quiet, then pressed his forehead against Gamzee's chest, curling handfuls of the Capricorn's shirt through his fingers.

",,mATESPRITS?,," He mumbled.

Gamzee rested his chin on top of Tavros's head, the Taurus's fluffy Mohawk ticking his neck.

"MaTeSpRiTs." He whispered back.

And so, Tavros drifted off to sleep, wondering if he should try being courageous more often...

**...**

**Oh my God, this took **_**so. Fucking. Long. **_

**I'm soooo sorry, this was just so hard to finish. I only had like, two paragraphs for months. 'Cuz, for serious, **_**how does one Gamzee? **_**Ridiculous. Just ridiculous. *Shakes head at self.***

**Welp, to CottonCandy57, I'm not sure if you even want this now, but here you go. Your requested GamTav fluff. And in only **_**eight months**_**! *Facepalm.***

**At least no one can say I don't keep my promises.. XD**

**~GemiiniiCaptord **


End file.
